Happy Tree Friends
by SouthAmericanToxicBadger
Summary: I decided to a HTF fic! It is rated for violence, as you should know. First episode Sunny day storm is up!


Important note: This Fan fic is based on the Happy Tree Friends cartoon.

If you haven't seen any Happy Tree Friends, go to the Happy Tree Friends website and watch some before reading this.

**Happy Tree Friends **

**Sunny day storm **

**Starring: **

Pop and Cub  
Lifty and Shifty

**Featuring:   
**Cuddles  
Giggles

It was a lovely sunny day in the forest and Pop and Cub were out looking for wild strawberries. Giggles was nearby, wearing a necklace and eating strawberries. And Cuddles was playing in a golf bunker nearby. But in a shady Tree house nearby two pairs of eyes were watching the scene. Lifty and Shifty.

Lifty and Shifty: Heh heh heh!

Lifty: So, are we going to steal some strawberries or what?

Shifty: Na! Were going to nick that little girl's necklace, then chuck her in that pit we dug earlier so she won't tell the fuzz!

Lifty: Err, isn't that a bit deep?

Shifty: Na! She might break a nail or something, but so what?

Lifty: Ok then!

So Lifty and Shifty slipped silently through the shadows towards Giggles, past Pop and Cub, until they were right behind her. Then they grabbed her.

Giggles: Hey! Put me down!

Lifty: Heh heh! (Snatches necklace)

Shifty: Come on; help me carry her to the pit!

Then they both carried her round to the back of the tree house, where there was some overturned grass and small muddy pit, and chucked her in.

Giggles: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Shifty: Ok, perhaps I _slightly _misjudged the depth of the pit.

Giggles: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-

Shifty: Ok, perhaps I misjudged the depth of the pit by quite a bit.

Giggles: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- crunch.

Shifty: Oh well, at least we'll never have to bother getting her out of there.

Lifty: ….

Meanwhile, Pop and Cub had filled a basket up with strawberries, and were starting to eat them.

Cub: Yum yum!

Pop: That's right Cub, yum yum!

Cuddles: Hey, you guys! Come up here and we can share the strawberries! This bunker is just like a big sandpit!

Pop: Ok youngster! Come on Cub! A big sandpit!

Cub: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Pop and Cub walked up to the bunker and shared the strawberries with Cuddles.

But Lumpy was playing golf nearby and, being retarded, hit the ball straight towards Cuddles. It slammed into his eye, making his eye pop out, although still attached by several veins.

Lumpy: Four!

Cuddles: Arrgh! My eye! Where's my eye-e!

Pop: Oh my god!

Cub: Bouncy ball!

Pop: No Cub! Cuddles eye is not a bouncy ball!

But Cub thought it was. And he accidentally threw Cuddles eye of a small cliff with huge, sharp brambles at the bottom. Cuddles was pulled over along with his eye and a huge amount of blood sprayed up from the brambles.

Pop: Oh dear.

Cub: Ouchie.

Then suddenly Pop realised he was wet. For a dreaded minute he thought he was soaked in Cuddles' blood, but then he looked up and saw dark, rumbling clouds, rain pouring down from them, and realised it was storm. Some lighting struck a tree and brought it crashing down into Lumpy's head, smashing it open, and then one of its branches skewered his brain. A lightning storm.

Cub: Uh oh!

Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty were in their tree house toying around with the necklace. They didn't realise that a lightning storm had started until a lightning bolt struck their tree house and it started to burn.

Shifty: Holy crap! Run!

Lifty: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

But then Lifty tripped and his hand went through a nail that happened to be sticking out of the floor of the tree house.

Lifty: Shifty! I'm stuck, help!

Shifty: Na! I'll just make of with this expensive necklace. Now I needn't share the money!

Lifty: B-but…. **HELP!!! **

Then Shifty jumped out of the tree house, leaving his brother to burn to death.

He then saw a worried looking Pop, carrying Cub. Brilliant bolts of lighting were flashing down to the ground everywhere. And then Shifty saw a small rabbit burrow.

Shifty: Hey, old man! Bring your son and we can live out the storm in that rabbit burrow!

Pop: I'm not sure, it looks a bit dangerous!

Shifty: Suite yourself!

And he dived into the burrow. Flippy was also hiding in the burrow, although Shifty didn't notice him. But then Flippy heard the burning tree house, flipped out and grabbed Shifty's necklace.

Shifty: Hey! Give thaaaaaaaa- cough hack ehh glww eh-

That was the sound of Flippy strangling Shifty with the necklace.

Meanwhile, Pop and Cub were still out in the storm. Cub was beginning to get afraid and Pop was all ready terrified.

Pop: Oh, where can we go?

Then Pop noticed an old abandoned cottage. It wasn't perfect but it would have to do. So Pop carried Cub over and slammed the door.

Pop: Well that was close. Huh?

The rain was come down through the stairs.

Pop: You wait here Cub; I'll go check out that leakage.

Cub: Ok!

So Pop went up the stairs. There was a huge hole in the roof, and Pop stood just next to the roof tiles.

Pop: Hmmmm….

Then lightning struck the roof tiles and they slid of the roof towards Pop.

Downstairs, blood trickled down the stairs.

Cub: Daddy?

**Enjoy the quite before the storm!  
**


End file.
